mylittlewonderlandfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Life Throb
Life Throb ''"Ronic"'' (z ang. "puls życia") - jednorożec, klacz, poprawna ponysona użytkowniczki Julianna.PL. Wciąż szuka swojego przeznaczenia. Mieszka w Grejville i ma 4,5 kucykowych lat (w ludzkich latach 14). Ma brata pegaza który ma rok w kucykowych latach 1 a w ludzkich 3 , mamę kucyka ziemskiego i tatę jednorożca. Czasem przezywają ją "Liv" Inaczej w realu Wera, ale Liv dlatego, że ona ma ulubiony serial "http://pl.hotel-13.wikia.com/wiki/Strona_główna / Hotel 13" w którym występują Tom, Anna i Liv (czyt. Lif) Powstawanie Twórczyni/Przedstawicielka głęboko zastanowiła się, czy jej ponysona jest rzeczywiście wiarygodna z jej życiem osobistym. Okazało się, że niezbyt ma zapał do muzyki, wraz z wyborem dodatkowych zajęć plastycznych. Chłopak tamtej ponysony wcale nie jest nią zainteresowany. Dlatego postanowiła stworzyć nowego kucyka/ponysonę. Będzie jednorożcem, tylko że będzie miał inny kolor sierści i inną grzywę. Nie będzie miała znaczka, lecz dostanie go niebawem w swoim czasie. Powstanie Life Throb było szybkie. Od pewnej środy od razu autorka zabrała się do tworzenia nowego thumb|left|W kreatorze GeneralZoi v3kucyka. Stworzyła go w kreatorze GeneralZoi v3 pod pretekstem znalezienia fajnych grzyw. Chciała by kucyk miał chociaż jedną część zieloną. Więc zrobiła sierść. Do tego błękitne oczy i niebieską grzywę. Imię powstało, gdy autorka znalazła znaczek, który miał tytuł "Heart Throb" co oznaczało "puls serca". Ale po drobnej przeróbce imienia powstało imię Life Throb. Wygląd Life Throb jest dość wysokim jednorożcem bez znaczka o jasnozielonej sierści i niebieskiej grzywie. Ma oczy koloru błękitu. Jej grzywa jest nietypowa, bo układa się grzywką na prawo i od strony lewego ucha ma dziwne zaokrąglenie grzywy. Ma średniej długości na głowie, ale ogon jest sporo dłuższy i trochę jej przeszkadza, ponieważ gdy obetnie końcówki ogona , to kilka dni później stają się takie same jak zanim je obcięła. Charakter Ogólnie Life jest leniwa,ale za to dobrze się uczy i jest ambitna. Czasami pokazuje "rogi diabełka", a wtedy jest wściekła i krzyczy na każdego kto do niej podejdzie. Najlepiej poczekać aż jej przejdzie. Wykazuje się tolerancją, nie krytykuje np. że ktoś lubi słuchać innego wykonawca niż ona. Ma wiele koleżanek i kolegów, ale tylko paru przyjaciół. Zapominalskość Czasem kucyk robi jedną rzecz lub kilka na raz. Ale jak zapomni czegoś,to przypomni się to jej w naj nieopowiednim momencie. Raz zapomniała o bardzo ważnej rzeczy, której nie można było już naprawić. Złość Liv może się złościć, gdy brat jej dokuczy lub coś się stanie i w takim momencie jednorożka jest bardzo wściekła. Lenistwo Lenistwo jest jednym z 7 grzechów głównych, a i tak Life ma z nim problemy. Do nauki nagania ją jej mama i to przeważnie dzięki niej ma dobre oceny. Cierpliwość Tak, jest cierpliwa, ale do czasu. Gdy ktoś się spóźni przykładowo 1 godzinę to trochę przesada.. Throb cierpliwie dąży do celu, a przyszłość i tak nastanie więc nie ma się co niecierpliwić. Humor Jednorożec za bardzo nie tryska wesołością, ale nie codzi smutna i przygnębina tylko radosna. Intelekt Life Throb szybko rozumie różne nowe rzeczy. Z matematyką nie ma problemów. Nawet z 'ogarnięciem' nowej gry nie ma zbytniego kłopotu. Osobowość thumb|Life jest nieśmiała. Wyrozumiałość Czasami Life mówi innym co ma robić i mówi, że jest mądrzejsza od innych. Ale nie robi tego za często ze względu na nieśmiałość. Nieśmiałość Zawsze w nowym towarzystwie Life jest nieśmiała i nigdy nie zagada pierwsza. Nawet ze swoimi kolegami i koleżankami z klasy może być nieśmiała. Po prostu wstydzi się tego, co o niej powiedzą. Także boi się wyśmiania z tego, że nie ma znaczka. Samotność Samotność idzie razem z nieśmiałością u Liv, więc jeśli siedzi cichutko w kącie, to nikt (przeważnie) do niej nie przyjdzie. Czasem tylko pogada z Freckles Heart i innymi przyjaciółkami, a w klasie niezbyt się odnajduje. Przyjazna Z zawieraniem nowej przyjaźni ma problemy, jednak z utrzymaniem 'starej' już nie. Life dotrzymuje słowa i obietnic. Pomocna Gdy ktoś potrzebuje pomocy w nauce lub w elektronice, Liv zawsze pomoże (jeśli ma czas i ochotę). Życiorys Life Throb urodziła się w Grejville kilkanaście lat temu. Miasto to było duże, jednak z biegiem lat zaczęło się rozrastać i dziś jest już większe. Liv chodziła do przedszkola. Poznała tam swoją przyjaciółkę. Z kilkoma osobami z przedszkola chodziła później do szkoły i klasy. Dorastała w mgnieniu oka i teraz skończyła podstawówkę i jest w gimnazjum. Nadal nie ma znaczka, ale to nie przeszkadza jej w szukaniu nowych umiejętności, zwłaszcza gdy większość kucyków z klasy i ze szkoły nie ma jeszcze znaczka. Marzenia Life chce nareszcie dostać swój znaczek, lecz wie , że dostanie go już niebawem. Próbuje nowych rzeczy we wszystkim, ale nadal nic. Chce też , żeby chłopak w którym się zakochała wreszcie odwzajemnił jej uczucie. Ma pewne przeczucie, że wtedy stanie się coś niezwykłego na całe życie. Talenty i anty-talenty Magia Z czarowaniem nie ma problemów, ale kiedyś pomyślała o tym, że była głodna i nie miała pieniędzy, bo jak by miała to by coś kupiła. No i nagle pod jej kopytkami (szła wtedy) znalazła banknot 10 monetowy. Liv ciągle się uczy nowych zaklęć na lekcji koncentracji (magii) i polskiego. Jest w 1 grupie. 2 grupa to pegazy, które latają (wf), a trzecia to kucyki ziemskie, które uczą się przyrody (te przedmioty są też rozszerzone, ale inna rasa ma je obowiązkowe podstawowe). Gotowanie Life do wszystkiego ciągnie żeby odkryć w czym jest dobra. Ale gotowanie nie jest jej mocną stroną, lecz bardzo lubi jeść. Umie robić różne ciasta, ale wychodzą jej zakalce (takie jedno było). Stara się gotować lepiej. Malowanie Liv zapisała się na dodatkowe zajęcia z plastyki od kolejnego roku szkolnego. W 6 klasie z plastyki miała 6. Rysowała bardzo ładnie, a koleżanki z klasy bardzo ją podziwiały. Śpiew Life jak to ona śpiewa ciut za cicho. I co z tego, że nawet jest w chórze, ale znaczka za śpiew na pewno by nie zdobyła. Oczywiście gdy słyszy jakąś znaną piosenkę to zaczyna podśpiewywać tak, by nikt nie słyszał. To podśpiewywanie sprawia jej radość. Czasem zapamiętuje piosenkarzy i tytuł piosenki, a nawet słowa. Naprawa Naprawia co tylko umie, a jak nie umie to uczy się od taty lub mamy. Nauka Uczy się bardzo dobrze. Opieka nad rodzeństwem Z bratem Life dogaduje się całkiem nieźle. Bawi się z nim i opiekuje. Sport Jednorożka niezbyt lubi biegać i ma słabe oceny w wf. Przyjaciele Freckles Heart (z ang. Piegowate serce) Jednorożec. Z nią w szkole często się spotyka, ale teraz nie ma zbyt czasu na spotkania, bo jest zajęta nauką. Little Crazy (z ang. Mały wariat :P) Pegaz. Life w klasie ma jedynie ją, z którą bliżej się koleguje, ale ma też innych przyjaciół. Relacja między nimi jest zwykła. Taka mała, jestem od niej starsza o 4 dni :P Agnieszka Natalie Rabbi Jednorożec. Na osiedlu często spotyka się z Renee. Natalie jest siostrą bliźniaczką Renee i jest starsza od niej. Relacja między Life a Natt jest duża i są przyjaciółkami. Natalka ;D Renee Rabbi Pegaz. Liv bardzo ją lubi. Dogaduje się z nią i tylko one się rozumieją. Ona też ma na imię Weronika. Tylko Weroniki się rozumieją nawzajem Sweet Ringlets (z ang. Słodkie loczki) Pegaz. Nie są przyjaciółmi, ale kolegują się. Life jest z nim w klasie. W tajemnicy skrycie się w nim podkochuje. On jest suuuuuoooooodki :33 Derisive Temper (z ang. Szyderczy humor) Jednorożec. Jest kolegą Life, chodzi z nią do klasy. Haha, on opowiada suche suchary ;P Crazy Juice (z ang. zwariowany sok "soczek") Jednorożec. Jest przyjacielem Sweet Ringlets. Z Liv chodził do przedszkola, szkoły podstawowej i gimnazjum. Jego przezwisko - Juicy (soczek) Imagen Pintada (z hiszp. Malowany obraz) Kucyk ziemski. Potrafi ładnie malować. Z Life spotykają się od 6 klasy i są koleżankami. Liv lubi rysować i Im też. Woli język hiszpański od angielskiego czy niemieckiego. Ona bardzo ładnie maluje Ulubione rzeczy Trochę ściągnę od tamtej ponysony Potrawy: *szarlotka babci *sernik *przeróżne ciasta i ciasteczka *zupa pomidorowa *jabłka *koktajl z owsem i truskawkami Ulubiony... Kolor: *tęcza *Fioletowy *Różowy *Niebieski *Zielony Przedmiot szkolny: *Chemia *Języki obce i polski *Muzyka *Plastyka Pora roku: Koniec wiosny , lato i początek jesieni. Youtuber: *PolskiPingwin *KaLi *Niektryty Krytyk *Drollercaster Przypisy Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Kucyki bez znaczków Kategoria:Jednorożce Kategoria:Ponysony Galeria Już niedługo galeria ponysony (gdy będzie dużo obrazków min. 5) Kategoria:Kucyki w szkolnym wieku